The Cyborg and the Terrorist
by LureEndsCallIn
Summary: He was the disaster that ruined her life and the repairer who fixed her up. Kido Kenji/OC
1. Chapter 1

**THE CYBORG AND THE TERRORIST**

**Prologue**

_I used to be a **fast runner**; a very fast runner. But the moments I had when I run stopped one day because of an explosion. Everything and anything that happened ever since that moment mattered to me because, as far as I knew,** "Life moves along with your feet"**. That was my mantra. Everything changed..._

_Everything I used to love and such... Everything..._

A hint of joy was plastered unto my face. I was happy because I won another gold medal from a local school race competition. I was a fast runner and just like any other high school student, I desired my parents' happiness. Mom and dad were always happy at my achievements. Not only did I win a medal, I also won an amount of money that the four of us in the family could share.

I was walking silently until I heard the sound of continuous explosions. I looked around; noticing that the explosions came from _Sky Tree -_one of the tallest buildings on earth.

I froze for a while until someone bumped at me. The crowd was in a panic. They were running away like pigs; no manners, no grace. I was clueless like a fool. I looked around, watching them as if their reactions weren't good enough to warn me.

Then, I stared at the building.

I noticed that the explosions were according to the order of floors; from top to bottom. The set-up of those were quite complicated yet amazing... Bombs would explode one after the other consequently after three seconds.

"What are you standing there for? The explosions occupy a wide range. You must leave now!" the one that bumped me shouted.

I shook my head and snapped out of my thoughts then began to make my fast legs work. There was no room for tripping.

I may be fast but at least I'm careful.

I turned to the right side of the street and heard a boyish voice shout, "Don't go there!"

I doubt it if he was referring to me so I still turned right. I stopped and breathed for a while.

"I should be safe now," I uttered to myself until I heard an alarm.

There was a bomb near me. Tiny yet dangerous. I was about to run again but my stamina wasn't as good as before.

**3...2...1**

It exploded. I was affected. After that explosion, everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_I was inside a dark room with no windows and no doors. There was a smoke but there was no oxygen. I struggled to breathe and fire surrounded me. It was burning me. It hurt. Then... As smoke cleared out little by little, I saw a dark figure. It was a figure of a man. He was reaching his hand to me with a smirk. Just as I was about to respond, I could no longer breathe..._

I woke up with eyes wide open. I fell asleep at the headquarters. It has been 3 years ever since I was caught in the explosion a terrorist made. I noticed I was sweating and the girl beside me, who continued working on her computer, smiled. We were the only ones in the place because the members were going to recruit someone dangerous but they didn't need my help.

"You had a nightmare, Vielle," Tsugumi, a girl with dark raven hair, told me as she continued typing unto the keyboard of her computer. I sighed and she giggled.

"You know, for a cyborg, you sure are friendly," she commented with a cheeky grin.

My legs were now like a robot's legs and the same thing happened to my hands. They called me _The Living Cyborg_. I remembered people teasing me about my appearance. They called me a monster for I was not yet stable at my new body. A guy named Gai asked me to join this group; _The Undertakers_ - who fight against the government that abused the rights of humans and such.

Tsugumi stuck her tongue out at me like a little child. I rolled my eyes.

The auto-opening door opened. Tsugumi and I looked at the trespasser. I transformed my right hand into a lazer gun and prepared to aim it towards the trespasser but... Observing his features, he was handsome. He had a messy hair with dark streak by the side; his nose was good in shape, same to his face; his eyes were mesmerizing; he was cute; he was hot and handsome.

Tsugumi asked me to change my hand back to its normal state and I did what she asked me to do.

"Are you the new recruit? Where are the others?" Tsugumi asked as she faced him and stopped using her computer.

"The others said that I should arrive here before they do because of certain matters I do not know," he answered plainly as I noticed him gazing at me with a smirk.

"So you're... Kenji Kido? The criminal, mass murderer, terrorist, hacker? I'm Tsugumi then the girl over there is Vielle," she asked then introduced ourselves.

I raised my eye brow. Kenji Kido? That name sounded familliar...

_"In order to save you, we needed to turn you into a cyborg-like state"_

_"Why? Who's responsible for the conspiracy at Sky Tree? Is there any other way?"_

_"There's no other way. I am sorry. As far as I know, Kenji Kido was the one responsible for it. GHQ is looking for him now."_

"Yeah... Man, do you really have to rub it to my face? Haha... By the way, nice body," he grinned as he looked at me. I looked away. I was blushing but then...

I looked at him again and glared at him.

"You're responsible for this. If you didn't plan on making Sky Tree explode, this wouldn't have happened!" I shouted.

Kenji looked at me and seemed confused.

"You should be grateful... I barely let my victims stay alive," he told me with a wink. I blushed again. I was pissed off yet... too affected by his words.

He came towards me and cupped my face with a smile. "You don't know how annoying it is to let a victim remain breathing," he glared while I gulped.

Was he threatening me? Was he giving me a warning?

He whispered something to me, "You are such a nuisance; what a beautiful nightmare to destroy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

His first mission? I was assigned to be his partner. Talk about unfortunate turn of events. I sighed as I looked at the man beside me. His grayish green hair was messy, giving him an even more charming look. His eyes were hypnotizing but I looked away quickly.

If he were to see me looking, he might think of different accusations. I sighed again. We were beside each other in a very small room. Why?

_"You and Kenji shall stay here. You two will hack into the building's security. Tsugumi will hack their operator's devices and such. After doing this, meet with us at the building's lobby. That is all," Gai told us as he gazed at Kenji and I._

He knew the situation between Kenji and I so why choose the two of us as partners? Think about it; the guys at the organization thought that the two of us weren't compatible for each other especially in team work. I have to admit, I believed them. I, myself, hated Kenji Kido. No matter how good-looking he could be, I still hated him.

There's no turning back now. I was with him already. We just finished knocking out the place's security guards and began hacking the system.

"Do you even know how to do this?" he asked. I sighed.

"For your information, I'm not a fool," I uttered plainly as I began typing using my free hand.

"Seriously, your body structure is awesome," he told me with a cheeky grin of a dumbass.

His compliment made me blush but the thought of him being the reason as to why I had metal stuff stuck on my body made me flinch for a bit. Silence occupied the tension building up inside the room we were inside at.

"I don't need you to say that to me," I said as I continued doing what I was supposed to do. Kenji moved to my place.

"Let me help," he said as he started typing on my keyboard. I hissed at him. "Go back to your own work. I don't need your pity," I said.

He rolled his eyes then pointed at the computer system he had already finished hacking. My jaw dropped. He finished hacking such security within such little time given. I had to say that that was admirable.

"Sorry. Fine. Please help me," I swallowed my pride. I noticed him smirk. "You're already a sight of imperfection, you're also an example of imperfection itself," he said with a large smile.

My eyebrows knitted themselves together and what he said left me confused. What was he trying to say?

He looked at me then stared into my eyes. "I'm finished," he said. I broke our eye contact and looked at the screen.

He was right. He was finished. My cheeks were tinted with a tomato-like shade.

"T-thanks," I sounded unsure as I gazed away but upon looking back, he was still looking at me.

"You know... You're an awful person," he said. I raised my eyebrow. Our faces were near each other. His breath was greeting my face and he didn't seem to care despite of being aware.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing," he said.

_Kenji and I walked beside each other, going towards our meeting point. He looked at me by the corners of his eyes. "You know, you're pretty beautiful," he uttered and I blushed again. "I'll never come to the point where I'm going to understand you," I replied._

_He stopped walking and he pinned me unto a wall. His eyes bore emotionless gaps. "It wouldn't hurt to try, Vielle," the way he said my name, he seemed to enjoy. A grin was plastered unto his face. His nose was nearly brushing mine. His breath hit my face. _

_"Nervous?" he questioned. "I..." I trailed off as I glared at him. He smirked at me then released me. "You're beautiful and complicated," he corrected._

_"You're such a beautiful nightmare, Vielle. I'm starting to like the thought of you," he simply said. It sounded disgusting yet normal. He was kinda a psycho after all. I looked away, trying to hide my blushing face._

_"Kenji, stop flattering me with false compliments," I uttered. "I hate you," I added._

_"I hate you even more than you do. But might I just add; I never knew that hatred could cause someone to blush as well. I guess you're pretty different, **my** Vielle," he said. _

_"I'm not yours," I corrected. He let out another smirk. _

**_So I was his entertainment, huh?_**

"That's what happened? That was why you two were late at the meeting point?" Tsugumi exclaimed. In this organization, we were roommates.

"Shut up," I told her. "Seriously, I think romance fills the air!" she chimed in. I rolled my eyes until the door opened and the guy I hated the most stood there.

**Yes, he was my partner and now, my roommate too.**

"Oh... Hi Tsugumi. Hi _my _dearest Vielle," Kenji said with an evil smirk. He's loving the fact that he's pissing me off, didn't he? He seriously emphasized the word 'my'.

The worse thing was he gets to sleep at the bed next to mine. Upon gazing back at Tsugumi, she was already fast asleep. Her timing's so off.

Kenji laid himself on the bed next to mine. I was at the middle. The bed to my right was occupied by Tsugumi; at the left side, it's occupied by Kenji.

Kenji was staring at me. "I wonder what your reaction might be if you found out the truth behind that body and the disaster I created," he said as his eyes bore unto me like a predator watching his prey.

"Truth? What truth?" I questioned. He smiled at me, dimples were showing off.

"You know, you have cute dimples. That's the only thing I like about you," I uttered then turned my back to him just to face the sleeping Tsugumi.

"Whatever," he answered. "Coward," he gave a remark, an insulting remark. "What?!" I questioned.

"We're talking and yet you let your back face me instead of your face," he explained with a hint of upsetting anger. "If only you knew the truth... If you knew it, you wouldn't dare treat me like this, Vielle," he added with a hint of concern and threat in his voice.

"What is the truth then?" I asked him as I turned to face him once more. He stared at me as if he wanted to pierce right through me and devour me.

He turned around and didn't bother on answering which caused me to get seriously offended. "Annoying, huh?" he questioned and the building annoyance within me was gone. I blinked and turned around as well. "I'm sorry," I whispered and I felt like he was grinning widely.

My cheeks were heating up and I was glad that he wasn't able to see it.


End file.
